1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer performing printing while being moved on a print medium, a method of printing performed by a printer being moved on a print medium, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a plurality of instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause the processors to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the rapid spread of smart devices such as compact laptop and smart phone, there is a demand for portable compact printers. To respond to this demand, hand-held printers have been proposed. Hand-held printers are capable of applying liquid droplets of ink, etc., to a print medium such as paper sheet while being freely moved on the print medium.